It Is You I Have Loved
by I wanna be the very best
Summary: Just a little Pummel one shot that came about from procrastination, Shrek, and an all day Glee marathon. Based on the song It Is You (I Have Loved) by Dana Glover.


**I'm kinda stuck on where to go in chapter 55 of TIBTO, there's a Glee marathon on, and I ****love**** this song… Enjoy this one shot! =)**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

They had been dating for three months, secretly because Puck didn't want Finn to castrate him, when the teen with a Mohawk decided it was time to come out.

Everyone was sitting in their seats, idly talking about the events of the day and waiting for their teacher to come in. When he and Noah entered together, everyone looked sort of confused. All of them assumed that something had happened/was going to happen.

"Ok, we have a treat for you today. Puck has asked to be able to sing a song to a very special someone in this club." Mr. Shue smiled at them.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other confused, it had to be one of them… but they were both sure that their relationship with him had ended mutually enough. Will took a seat next to Kurt and Mercedes as they all prepared to hear what Puck was going to say.

"This song is dedicated to my baby boy,"

Everyone looked around in the upmost confusion. Puck…. Noah MILF loving, cheerio screwing, multiple girlfriend having. Ladies' man Puckerman… just said that he was going to sing a song for his "baby boy". He didn't let them ask any questions or make any comments, he continued.

"I know you've been waiting a really long time for me to say it… but, it's hard for me to say it anymore." It was clear how hard this was getting for him to say. "So, I chose to steal a song from your favorite kids' movie and sing to you how I feel."

He took a deep breath as he got a flute. He took one more deep breath before beginning to play it. After a few seconds, Brad began playing the piano and Noah quickly picked up a violin to play.

Everyone but Kurt was even more surprised because none of them knew that he knew how to play those instruments. It wasn't long before he began singing along with the music.

"_There is something that I see_

_In the way you look at me_

_There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes"_ The happiest smile any of them had seen came onto his lips as he sang that.

"_But an unexpected way_

_On this unexpected day_

_Could it mean this is where I belong?_

_It is you I have loved all along"_

Kurt visibly straightened, becoming more attentive as a smile came onto his lips. He had said "I love you" to his boyfriend a few weeks previous, but the elder teen hadn't said it back yet… so to have his favorite love song being sang to him in front of all their friends. Well… let's just say that Puck had the best of luck that Carol and Burt were gone for the week on a vacation, and Finn was going to spend the night at Rachel's that night.

"_It's no more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_And it is you I have loved all along"_

Everyone was still looking around confused, not sure who he was singing to.

"_There were times I ran to hide_

_Afraid to show the other side_

_Alone in the night without you_

_But now I know just who you are_

_And I know you hold my heart_

_Finally this is where I belong_

_It is you I have loved all along" _Kurt bit his lip to try to stop the huge goofy smile from giving them away.

This was Noah's performance. Young Hummel knew it was their coming out, he was fine with that… but he also knew that his love had ideas about exactly how they were going to come out, so he didn't give anything away.

"_It's no more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_And it is you I have loved all along" _That verse was what was the exact coming out part.

Puck went forward, grabbed Kurt, and began waltzing with him. Everyone raised eyebrows at that, not having expected this change in events.

"_Over and over_

_I'm filled with emotion_

_Your love, it rushes through my veins_

_And I am filled_

_With the sweetest devotion_

_As I, I look into your perfect face"_ Three consecutive spins accompanied this verse as the openly gay male began singing along with his love.

"_It's no more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_And it is you I have loved_

_It is you I have loved_

_It is you I have loved all along"_ They ended the song and their dancing with Puck dipping Kurt… and kissing him full on the lips.

Everyone's jaws dropped as they looked at the two in front of them. The two finally broke apart and looked at their friends, knowing that some kind of questioning was inevitable.

"I'm happy for you." Santana shrugged, settling back into her seat.

The loyal blonde at her side nodded in agreement. The boy that had been once dubbed "Franken teen" got up and went to his best friend.

"Puck, if you hurt, at all, I'm not just talking about something major. If you so much as make him cry accidentally by making fun of Rocky Horror Picture Show, I will end you. He is still my brother, and I will die for him. Understand?" Finn asked him in total seriousness.

"Yes. And Finn, if you make him cry, for any reason at all, I'll kill you. He is my boyfriend, and I will die for him too. You understand?" Noah asked, just as serious.

The brother smiled as he nodded. The boyfriend smiled as well, and they hugged.

"This is the cutest thing I have ever seen." Kurt smiled at them, knowing that it could have gone much worse.

Finn laughed and went back to his girlfriend. Puck grabbed his love and wrapped him in a hug.

"I love you Noah." Kurt said into the jock's neck.

"I love you too Kurt." Noah smiled as he kissed the gleeks forehead.


End file.
